


Unfair

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, Kurt POV, M/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU: Schue decides to invite their competition at McKinley (just like he did in the first season) and when the Warblers show up, Sam is surprised to see his former school mates and his boyfriend Blaine at his school. The others ND are even more surprised to see Sam socialize with the "enemy" and with another guy. Prompted by lauraperfectinsanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**  
**

“All right everyone, I’ve got something special planned for today!” Mr. Schuester said, clapping his hands from the door of the choir room. “Come with me!”

Heaving a sigh, Kurt rose from his seat with the rest of the club and followed Mr. Schue to the auditorium…where he was shocked to see the Warblers, clustered on the stage and looking so very out of place at McKinley in their dapper uniforms.

“In the spirit of good sportsmanship, I invited the Warblers and the Hipsters here,” Mr. Schue continued and Kurt could sense nearly everyone in New Directions rolling their eyes (this tactic had worked so well for them last year. Not.) “Unfortunately, the Hipsters were unable to make it due to a conflict with the early bird dinner special at Country Kitchen Buffet.”

“It’s a good buffet,” Puck muttered to Mike. “My nana loves it.”

“So, I’m to understand that we’ll perform, your club will perform and then we’re to socialize in an attempt to foster a non-contentious, inter-club dynamic?” Wes asked from the stage and Mr. Schue nodded at him.

As Kurt slid into an open seat by Sam, he blushed when he caught Blaine tossing a wave his way…and smiling in his direction all through his stunning performance of Somewhere Only We Know.

God, Blaine was so cute.

When it was the New Directions turn to sing, they chose their old fall back number, Don’t Stop Believin’ and killed it as always.

The Warblers applauded politely…and then something surprising happened. Sam hopped off of the stage, trading friendly greetings with them until David caught him in a headlock and said, “Now, why was it you didn’t sing with us last year?”

Sam let out a snort and wriggled out of his grip. “Sure. It would have been a lot of fun, singing between meltdowns over failing classes.”

“Blaine would have tutored you,” Wes continued and Kurt’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as Sam stood behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders in a very familiar way.

Then Thad snickered. “Sure…a lot of ‘tutoring’ would have happened!”

“Thad!” a round faced Warbler exclaimed as the others chuckled quietly and Blaine blushed, covering his face with one hand and leaning back against Sam.

What was happening?

“I don’t like this!” Rachel said, “Why is he talking to them?”

“Chillax, Berry,” Santana drawled. “Blondie isn’t St. Douchbag.”

The rest of the club murmured quietly amongst themselves, clearly still feeling the sting of betrayal from last year. It was Finn, taking his leadership role to heart, who led the New Directions over toward the Warblers and asked, “Hey, Sam, what’s going on?”

Sam grinned guilelessly. “Just saying hi to the guys,” he said, then blinked. “Oh! Yeah. Remember when I told you guys I went to an all boys school last year? It was Dalton!”

“And he went and abandoned us for the wilds of public school!” one of the other Warblers moaned theatrically, making the rest of the blazer-clad boys laugh.

“Sam didn’t abandon us,” Blaine admonished, tipping his head back to smile up at Sam.

“Oh, we know he didn’t abandon you,” Thad said with a smirk. “We haven’t heard a soul-crushing Tori Amos medley from you...Hey!”

David slapped him upside the head and Puck snorted, “Liar, liar, pants on fire, Sam…Though you said you never had any balls in your mouth.”

Though Sam merely rolled his eyes, Blaine flushed red and the rest of the Warblers let out a series of disgruntled gasps and murmurs.

“Uncalled for!”

“Rude!”

“How dare you!”

“Uncooth children!”

“Are you not going to intervene?” Wes asked, looking over at Mr. Schue, but Ms. Pillsbury had arrived and his focus was on her.

As usual.

“Guys, guys, it’s okay…Trent, dude, have some water, you’re way too red,” Sam said, talking to the round faced Warbler Kurt didn’t know.

“When we had dinner that time,” Quinn said softly, head tilted to the side as she peered at Sam, “I asked if you were gay and you said no.”

“Cuz I’m not,” he replied with an easy shrug. “I’m…well, I don’t know yet, but I’m not gay or straight.”

“Samuel occupies a different page in the ever evolving lexicon of human sexuality,” Wes intoned with a nod. “What page that may be, no one knows.”

“You’re a magic, blonde bi-corn like me!” Brittany chirped happily, hopping down from the stage and wading into the midst of some obviously flustered Warblers to give Sam (and thus Blaine) a hug.

It wasn’t fair that the first gorgeous, talented gay boy Kurt had ever met was dating an adorable, talented, outwardly straight boy. He hadn’t even been allowed to really crush on Sam, then there was Blaine, who was an option…but now taken…..

Why couldn’t Kurt catch a break? It was like fate was conspiring against him, putting two potential boyfriends in front of him and boom! They were dating each other…and Sam if Sam liked girls too, why didn’t he just date one and let Blaine date Kurt?

“Come on, really?!” Kurt said, exasperation clear in his voice. “Guys aren’t bisexual. That’s an excuse gay boys use when they aren’t ready to come out of the closet and want to hold a girl’s hand in the hall and pass as straight!”

Silence rang through the auditorium following Kurt’s comment until Blaine simply said, “Kurt?”

He sounded so…disappointed. What right did he have to be upset when Sam was wrapped around him, warm and unashamed.

“What happened to ‘Courage? Don’t you mind that he’s pretending to be a straight, football jock?” Kurt asked Blaine, crossing his arms defensively. “The cheerleaders will only be deterred by vague excuses for so long…though maybe they’ll think he’s dating Quinn. They ‘hang out’ a lot.”

“We’re friends,” Quinn protested, but Kurt wasn’t overly concerned about hurting her feelings.

“Am I the only one confused? Is Sam dating a guy?” Finn asked, then rushed to add, “A guy on the other team, I mean…A Warbler. Cuz we’re going to compete against them….”

“We heard all about the disgraceful behavior of Vocal Adrenaline last year,” Blaine said, shaking his head sadly.

“That sort of misanthropy taints the good name of show choirs the world over,” Wes sighed solemnly and David nodded.

“Spying and other such behaviors are against Warbler bylaws,” David informed the group at large, then offered Kurt a raised brow. “If you’d been a better spy, we would have been offended, but….”

“Oh, calm your tits, Gargler boy,” Santana said, rolling her eyes so hard you could practically hear it. “We didn’t send Kurt to spy on you.”

“Yeah, I did,” Puck piped up and, when the rest of new Directions turned to look at him, he shrugged. “What? They’ve got a thing in juvie about owning up to the shit you do.”

Like that was even important.

Why didn’t anyone seem to see how wrong this was?

Blaine had never mentioned a boyfriend, so of course Kurt had gotten his hopes up and Sam…why did he get to date a boy and not be tortured about it like Kurt would be? Finn was the only one who seemed thrown and Rachel was hung up on the spy thing, but they didn’t seem to see how crazy it really was….

And the thing that made Kurt really upset was how happy and cute they looked together.

So unfair.


End file.
